Out of the Past
by Blackbird
Summary: Blackbird, and Autobot warrior, is thrown into the Beast Wars timeline.


**Out of the Past**

**Cybertron**   
Only a few hours ago, Cybertron was in relative peace. All that was brought to a stop when Optimus Prime was visited by the Transformers god, Primus. He told Prime of the ultimate threat… Unicron. Now Cybertron has been thrown into a world of death and destruction.   
"This isn't going well!" HotRod shouted.   
"Tell me about it!" Blackbird remarked while dodging more debris. "Prime, how are we going to fight this guy?! He's, like, a thousand times bigger than us!"   
"Only the Matrix can stop him," Prime stated.   
"But how?" Starfire asked.   
"I have to get inside him and open the Matrix. It is written that its power will destroy him."   
"Well, I guess you know what that means?" Blackbird sighed. He transformed into jet-mode. "Hop on."   
Blackbird used his vertical jets to take off. Prime held on and they race towards Unicron, avoid the energy blasts and the fallen bodies of Autobots and Decepticons. When they were close enough, Blackbird banked sharply to the left and Prime jumped into Unicron's mouth. After a few minutes, Unicron exploded in a bright, blue flash. Blackbird was desperately trying to escape the explosion…he failed. He could feel the flames engulf him, and he could feel himself being pulled in all directions at once, causing immense pain. Just before being completely destroyed, he shouted out the only word he could think of…   
"STARFIRE!!"   
After only a minute of deafening silence, Optimus appeared on the surface of Cybertron.   
"Prime! You're alive!" HotRod shouted. "How?"   
"The Matrix protected me with the final drop of its energy," Prime explained.   
"What about Blackbird?" Starfire asked.   
"I'm afraid he didn't make it. But we can all feel better knowing the fact that he is in a better place now."   
**Earth**   
The stasis pod had lay dormant for a while. The Spark of the protoform inside had gone offline a little after crashing on the planet. Suddenly a blue light appeared, seeming to slice the sky in two. A new Spark was ejected out of it. The Spark hit the stasis pod and was absorbed by the protoform. The machinery activated   
"New protoform Spark scanning for compatible life-form," the computer voice said. A small globe extended from the pod. A scanning beam swept across the landscape.   
"Compatible life-form found."   
The lid opened and a large, black eagle sprung out.   
"I'm alive! And I'm …a…bird?!" Blackbird squawked. "Where am I? This isn't Cybertron. It looks like…Earth?"   
He looked around for signs of any other life-forms (which he hoped were Autobots)…he found none. He began to shake his head as new thoughts worked their way through his memory chips.   
"Wait I'm starting to remember something. Blackbird Maxamize!" he shouted. An instant later he transformed into robot mode.   
"Odd thing to say to have to transform," he said. He got a glance of himself from the reflection off the stasis pod.   
"Still, can't fight the result. I'm beginning to remember something else. I'm a…Maximal. What the heck's a Maximal?!"   
"I'm afraid that's something you'll never find out ,noo," Megatron said from behind him. Blackbird quickly turned around.   
"What? Grimlock?" Blackbird asked.   
"No, I'm you've got the wrong T-rex. Megatron Terrorize!"   
He transformed and was flanked by Inferno and Waspinator, both of whom were in robot mode.   
"Megatron?! Well, I don't know how you got here or what you did to yourself, but prepared to be scrapped," Blackbird said, as he took out his laser rifle.   
"I think not, noo. Waspinator, Inferno destroy him!"   
"Inferno?! You filthy traitor!"   
He took to the air and was soon under fire from the two flyers. He dodged every blast, took aim and nailed Waspinator square in the chest, sending the Predacon uncontrollability to the ground. Inferno was still firing when he could and missing every time. The fight was being observed by Cheetor and Silverbolt, who had been sent there to investigate the odd energy signatures.   
"This is Cheetor to base. You there big 'bot?"   
"Yes," Optimus responded over the com-link, "what's going on over there?"   
Well, it looks like there's a new Maximal in town. And he's dukin' it out with Inferno, looks like he's already slagged Waspinator, and I can see Megs in the background."   
"Do you think he'll need any help?"   
Cheetor looked up in time to see Blackbird sending Inferno crashing to the ground.   
"Nah. I think he can handle it."   
Well, help get rid of Megatron and then bring him back to the base. Got it?"   
"Got it. Well, let's go Silver."   
"O.K. Uh, do you mind not calling me that?" Silverbolt requested.   
Blackbird had hit Megatron with a lot of hits, but he was still standing. Blackbird took careful aim again and hit Megatron right in the chest, this time it set him back. Blackbird noticed that two missiles hit Megatron at the same time his blast connected. He turned around to see the two Maximals hovering next to him. He lowered his defenses, for some reason he knew that these two strangers were not enemies, he just didn't know why.   
"Are you fellow…Maximals?" he asked, still not sure just what the heck a Maximal was.   
"Yep," Cheetor responded.   
"Then that would mean you have a base around here."   
"Yes, about thirty clicks behinde us," Silverbolt informed him.   
"Good, then let's go. I'm anxious to see your Commander," Blackbird said. _There are a few questions I'd like to ask_, he thought to himself. The trio turned around and began flying towards the base.   
"By the way, name's Cheetor, that's Silverbolt."   
"Silverbolt?   
**Maximal HQ**   
The three Maximals reached the base and stepped into the entry hatch. Cheetor and Silverbolt stepped out first, Blackbird stepped out with a confused look on his face. He looked around the room for any sign of anything familiar to him. The only thing he found was a large white robot with a familiar looking face.   
"Prime?" he asked surprisingly.   
"Primal actually. Optimus Primal to be exact, and you are?"   
"GOING INSANE!! First I think I die! Then I come back as a bird! Then I find out Megatron's a T-rex, Infreno's a Traitor, Silverbolt's a dog-bird thing, and Optimus is just plain weird! AND EVERYBODY'S NUTS!! AAAHH!" Blackbird cried out. He then fell limp on the floor.   
"Eh, ya talk about ya warm reception," Rattrap scoffed   
"Rhinox what happened to him?" Optimus asked.   
"Well," Rhinox started, "I think he shut down from that out burst he had."   
"But what caused the out burst?"   
"I don't know. But I think I know how we can found out! Dinobot! Cheetor! Get him on the table."   
As the two Maximals hoisted Blackbird on the table, Rhinox attached wires to Blackbird's head. Rhinox turned back to the computer and began running a program.   
"What are you doing?" Optimus asked.   
"I'm running a new program I invented. We should be able to read his data-tracks. I'll start with the basics. Name: Blackbird."   
"Better than 'Going Insane'," Optimus chuckled.   
"Function: Warrior. Allegiance… Autobot," Rhinox looked at Optimus.   
"Autobot? Are you sure?" Optimus asked.   
"Yes, at least according to him."   
"How's that possible?"   
"That's easy," Rattrap cut in, "the kid's screwed up. Ya saw the big out burst he went into the second he got inside the base."   
"But that would explain his out burst!" Rhinox said excitedly.   
"What do mean?" Optimus asked.   
"Think about it. He named Silverbolt, Inferno, Megatron, and called you Optimus Prime, all of whom were ancient Autobots and a Decepticon."   
"Does that mean this is the Blackbird of history?" Cheetor asked.   
"Blackbird," Dinobot said in a soft snarl, "I remember him! He died heroically fighting Unicron."   
"That," Rattrap started again, "or he's got a couple of crossed wires like I've been trin' ta tell ya."   
"Rattrap," Optimus said.   
"What?"   
"Shut up!"   
Rattrap mumbled something under his breath.   
"Well we're about to find out," Rhinox announced. "I've searched his older data-tracks and this program will allow us to see what he saw."   
In a second the Maximals were watching images from the Great War nearly three hundred years ago.   
"By the Matrix," Optimus whispered.   
After a few minutes Blackbird began to come to.   
" 'Uh, what a terrible dream- oh God. I can't move!'" Blackbird shouted.   
"Um, yes you can," Silverbolt pointed out.   
" 'Oh,oh yeah heh,heh.'"   
Blackbird looked at the Maximals and then at Optimus.   
" 'WHO ARE THESE PEOPLE!'" Blackbird shouted.   
"Why is he yelling," Silverbolt asked.   
"It could be an after effect from the temporal displacement," Rhinox suggested.   
" "Yes I'm having difficultly controlling THE VOLUME OF MY VOICE!'"   
"Blackbird, I think we need to have a talk. Calmly this time, Optimus suggested.   
"O.K."   
There was a brief exchange of stories and histories.   
"Three hundred years, huh?" Blackbird asked.   
"Yep," Rhinox answered.   
"And you don't know how to send me back to my own time?"   
Rhinox shook his head.   
"Great. Well, as long has I'm here I might as well help defeat the Predacons."   
"You don't have to if you don't want to," Optimus suggested.   
"If I don't do something I'll go insane. 'But the memory remains,'" he sang under his breath.   
"What?"   
"Nothing. Hey, while nothing's going on I'd like to try out my beast form."   
"Alright, but I want Cheetor to escort you."   
"Hey come on Optimus, I can take care of myself."   
"That maybe, but you're new to this planet and you'll need someone to show you around."   
"O.K. Come on cyber-cat, lets go."   
"Cool!"   
The two young Maximals went out though the entry hatch, transformed and quickly flew away.   
"Optimus," Dinobot started, "do you think it is wise to let him join us?"   
"He was an Autobot, Dinobot. That means he might be a better Maximal than all of us."   
"Have you ever read his profile, because I have. It said he was undisciplined, the great Optimus Prime himself wrote that Blackbird was a loose cannon. In other words, like Cheetor, only worse."   
"Oh, man! Now we got two of 'em to watch for!" Rattrap complained.   
Optimus ignored him and continued his conversation with Dinobot.   
"Look, maybe he is undisciplined, but I know Cheetor was learned lot since we've been here and I'm sure Blackbird can too."   
"We shall see."   
"Yes, we will."   
Outside, few yards away from the base   
"I'm going have to get used to this," Blackbird said while shaking his head.   
"It takes awhile," Cheetor replied. "Course for me, flying a breeze."   
"That's because you have jets!"   
Cheetor shrugged.   
"Ah, there he is, yeess, and the only other Maximal with him is the young cat. Perfect," Megatron said to himself. "Inferno, go up there and get rid of the cat. I can handle the bird, yeess."   
"At once my queen," Inferno said and took off.   
Megatron sighed and shook his head. He transformed into robot mode and prepared his weapon.   
"You're not talking much," Cheetor pointed out.   
"I'm just thinking," Blackbird answered.   
"About what?"   
"My old life."   
Cheetor was about to ask another question but was shot down by Inferno.   
"What?!" Blackbird asked surprisingly.   
He saw Inferno in the distance.   
"Maximize!"   
Blackbird transformed, but was caught in the back by one of Megatron's blasts, causing him to crash into the ground. Megatron walked over to him.   
"Now we'll find out exactly who this new Maximal is, yeess."   
Cheetor woke up a few minutes after the Predacons had taken Blackbird any.   
"Ugh. Big 'bot, this is Cheetor. The Preds attacked and they got Blackbird," he said into his com-link.   
"Well, that's just prime."   
Predacon HQ   
Blackbird woke up in discomfort. His back still stung from Megatron's blast, not to mention he was shackled to the wall by his arms and legs. Only one thought came to his mind, _This sucks!_   
He looked around the room and saw a door guarded by Inferno and Quickstrike. He was trying to figure away out of this situation. He had fought Inferno and wasn't too concerned about beating him again, however he had not fought Quickstrike before, but from what he had been told he wasn't too worried about Quickstrike either. All he had to do was grab Inferno's gun, blast the two down, get his own rifle and blast his way out. Simple. The first problem was to get the shackles off without being blasted by the two. The door slid open and Blackarachina entered the room.   
"What are you doing here?" Inferno asked in an anger voice.   
"Personal business, ant breath," she answered.   
"No one is to be in here without the royalty's permission!"   
"You want to force me out of here."   
Inferno was about to continue the argument when he was cut off by Quickstrike.   
"Let 'er talk to 'um, it's not like she can do anything."   
Inferno didn't say anything after that, he just watched Blackarachina very closely.   
"I take you're Blackarachina?" Blackbird asked.   
"How did you know?" she asked.   
"I've heard stories."   
"You know," she started as she moved her arm up the wall next to him, "you shouldn't believe all those stories you hear. Actuality most of the Predacons are very nice to me."   
" 'Well, it's because you have big jugs. I mean you're boobs are huge! If I were a boxer I'd bounce those things around like Sugar Ray Leonard.'"   
Blackarachina stepped back and was getting ready to blast him, while Inferno and Quickstick laughed in the background.   
"You could put peoples eyes out with those things," he continued, "I mean how do you stand up?"   
As much as she wanted to blast him she couldn't, only because Megatron would find out and scrape her. So instead she turned to leave.   
"Wait, don't go. I have one more question to ask."   
"What?" she asked in an irritated tone.   
" 'Do I make you horny? Do I? Ran…'"   
He was cut off by a swift kick to a sensitive area.   
"SHUT UP!!" she shouted.   
At this point the two guardsmen stopped laughing. She headed for the door, but before she left she turned to Quickstrike.   
"THAT'S WHAT ICAN DO!" she yelled, pointing to Blackbird who was coughing from the underhanded blow. The door opened and she stormed out. The door opened again after a few more moments. This time Megatron entered the room.   
"Leave us," Megatron ordered to his subordinates. The door closed behind them.   
"Now, I have a few questions for you, yeess."   
"Why do you always say that?"   
"Never mind. I know for a fact that the stasis pod you came out of had a dead protoform in it. So, where did you come from?"   
"Kansas. I had a little dog named Toedo with me. You seen him around anywhere?"   
Megatron snarled and tool aim with his shoulder cannons.   
"O.K.,O.K. Man, you've got a bad attitude. As far as I know I came out of some kind of temporal rift between time and space."   
Blacarachnia gasped._ So that's why he had kept the Maximal alive_, she thought. She had been listening through a bug she had planted in the room. _I know it had to be something important, but I never imaged this. It almost makes up for the humiliation I had to suffer, almost._   
Megatron pondered what he had just been told.   
"So, then who are you?"   
" 'Austin Powers: International Man of Mystery.'"   
Another snarl, followed by the charging of his cannons.   
"Okay, Blackbird, sheech!"   
Megatron pondered again. Then left the room, leaving Blackbird alone. A small blade popped out of Blackbird's hand. He used it to unlock the shackles, and used his flying ability to make it seem like he was still shackled. Inferno and Quickstirke walked in again.   
"Hey, ain't there something different about him?" Quickstirke pointed out. He went over to investigate and was kicked squarely in the head, sending him flying back. Inferno shouted and fired at   
Blackbird, who dodged the attack. He kicked Inferno's gun out of his hands, grabbed it, and shot Inferno almost all in the same motion. He later found his own rifle and was on the run from the rest of the Predacons. Waspinator searched every corridor and soon heard noises coming from one corridor.   
"Wazzzpinator find Maximal," Waspinator chuckled to himself.   
He turned the corner with gun ready, but he only found another empty corridor. At the end of this one, however, there was a door with a sign with "House of Horrors" written on it, above the door.   
" 'Hey there!'," a voice called to Waspinator. " 'Do you like excitement ?!'"   
"Yezzz," Waspinator responded.   
" 'Do you like suspense?!'"   
"Yezzz."   
" 'Do you like Nell Carter?!'"   
"Who?"   
"Just say 'no'."   
"No."   
" 'That's good, cause you won't find her here! This is the House of Horrors, and for you sir it's absolutely free!'"   
"Ooohh, Wazzzpinator like."   
" 'Say no more stupidass, your death says enough!'"   
Waspinator walked into the room and looked around.   
"Hey! Wazzzpinator see nothing but trash!"   
"Exactly," Blackbird said as he jumped down from the ceiling vent.   
"Maximal!" Waspinator shouted as he turned around.   
Blackbird quickly pressed a button on the side panel and the door closed. He pressed a second button on the panel and the machinery in the room began to work. The crudely made sign fell reveling the room's true purpose: Trash Compactor.   
"Nooo!!" Waspinator cried out as he could feel his body being crushed by the machinery.   
"What an idiot," Blackbird scoffed.   
Waspinator's body was shot out of the sip in the form of a cube.   
"Not fair," he muttered.   
Blackbird walked down a hallway when he was stopped by a strange laugh.   
"Teeeheeehhahaha."   
He took out his rifle and turned around quickly enough to put the barrel in Tarantulas's mouth.   
"Shut up."   
Blackbird pulled the trigger and blew Tarantulas's head off. He continued down the hallway until he came to a large room.   
Probably the command center, he thought. Just then a missile launcher was held next to his head.   
"Going somewhere?" Blackarachina asked.   
He looked over and saw that she had a very mad look on her face. He knocked the launcher out of her claw and just as she aimed he leg guns, he jumped over her and hit her in the face as she turned around.   
"Very well done,yeess," Megatron said as hie throne turned around. "But now you face a new challenge."   
"I don't think so," Blackbird said.   
He jumped back to avoid Megatron's blast and grabbed Blackarchina's launcher. With careful aim he shot the pole that was holing Megatron's throne up and it crashed to the floor of the command center and knocked out Megatron.   
"Well, I've had enough of this. See ya!" Blackbird joked as he flew out of the Predacon base.   
Maximal HQ   
After a brief encounter with his "rescue party", Blackbird and they returned to the base. He told his story to Optimus and the rest of the Maximals.   
"I'm impressed," Optimus stated.   
"Well, it was nothing, but now I really need to rest. So if you could show me to my quarters," Blackbird requested.   
"Of course, Rattrap will show you…"   
"Actually, I need to ask Rhinox something, so maybe it would be better if he showed me."   
"O.K."   
Rhinox and Blackbird walked down the hallway that led to the quarters area.   
"Well, what do you think now?" Optimus asked Dinobot.   
"Hmph!" Dinobot snarled.   
Blackbird sat in his quarters, thinking about all that has happen to him recently. He walked over to a computer and typed in a sequence Rhinox showed him. An image of Starfire appeared on the screen. _I miss you so much_, he thought. Just then, there was a knock at the door.   
"Come in," he said.   
The door opened and Cheetor walked in.   
"Hey, buddy! Just want to congratulate you for the job you did on the Preds," he stopped himself after seeing that Blackbird was in no mood to talk. He looked at the screen.   
"Who's that?" he asked.   
"Someone I knew as an Autobot. She was a friend…and more."   
"I'm sorry."   
"The worst part is that I never got to say goodbye to her. I just wish I could her that I loved her one more time. 'Unfortunately for yours truly, that train has sailed.'"   
"Well, hey there are a lot more protoforms out there. Some are female, so maybe you'll find some one else."   
"Thanks."   
**A mountain ridge**   
Dinobot stood there holding the Golden Discs, which he stole from Megatron.   
"So it would seem that time is more erratic than I first thought. I could use the Discs' power to save myself, but how will Blackbird's presence affect the time stream? For if I were to use their power, I could be in fact dooming us all. So once again I am forced to wait and see what part fate has chosen for me to play."   
He put one of the discs back into hiding and began to walk back to the base.   


**THE END**


End file.
